Signal degradation in the field of digital data transmissions may occur for numerous reasons. For example, the signal may be degraded due to degradation of the channel because of skin effects and dielectric loss. Multiple methods have been proposed to overcome these effects. Some methods include placing equalizers at the transmitters and receivers to help to reduce the signal degradation.
Equalizers in transmitters typically use finite impulse response (FIR) filters to pre-shape transmitted data signals. FIR filters may operate by delaying the transmitted data signals by whole unit-intervals. Only being able to delay a data signal by whole unit-intervals limits the ability of the equalizer to compensate for signal degradations that occur at other times.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.